deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fourth Reich
The Nazis are a National Socialist faction in the Metro centered around the three main stations of Tverskaya, Chekhovskaya and Pushkinskaya which they dub "The Reich". However, they maintain numerous outposts and maintain a military presence in several outlying stations, possibly as an attempt at expansion as the Nazis are an imperialist faction. They are headed by one man, the Führer, and obey his every command (giving the impression of an authoritarian society). They formed their organization based on the Third Reich of Nazi Germany, however, it is not for German purity, like its predecessor, but rather for their Genetic Purity free of deformities. For example, anybody that has even the slightest deformity found in the Metro are considered a lower race and treated as second class. However, another trait unique to the post-war world is the strict regulations they heavily emphasize. The Reich is always "improving" their standards. They want humanity to be rid of corrupt genes caused by radiation. If a person is missing two fingers or even a toe, the penalty is death. Recently, more strict standards are implemented such as height. The Reich's race and genetic standards cause many people living inside the Reich to become Refugees. Battle vs. German Army (Nazi Germany) (by Snigel) Five Wehrmacht soldiers are walking in the ruined streets of Moscow, looking for any signs of life. Little do they know, they have stumbled upon Hole Sation, the Fourth Reich's surface outpost. Fourth Reich soldiers, five of them, are on patrol duty. Then they see five people coming towards them. "Herr Sturmbannfuhrer, do you see those guys? They don't look like stalkers." "They must be Red spies. Alarm! Shoot them!" FIGHT! The Wehrmacht troops jump for cover when they see the other people start shooting at them. Two take cover behind a destroyed car and the rest are behind a shattered brick wall. The Wehrmacht Hauptmann barks orders at his soldiers. One aims his StG and shoots a Fourth Reich soldier in the head. His lifeless corpse falls down on the cold ground. FR: 1234. As one of the Fourth Reich soldiers reloads his gun, another one throws a grenade at the ones hiding behind the car. The other escaped. The same couldn't be said for the other soldier. WM: 1234 A Fourth Reich member gets an idea to run towards the enemy, only to be blasted by gunfire from a MP40. FR: 123. Due to the constant gunfire, a part of the brick wall shatters and a few bullets hit a soldier next to the Hauptmann. WM: 123. The Hauptmann shoots his MP40 at the enemy forces, managing a hit on the Fourth Reich Sturmbannfuhrer. He shouts as a bullet goes through his arm, and is forced to switch to his revolver. He retaliates by shooting an enemy. WM: 12. The other surviving soldier takes out his grenade and throws it, hitting a Fourth Reich soldier in the head. Dazed, he was too slow to run away from the explosion. FR: 12. The Wehrmacht soldiers shoot at their post-apocalyptic counterparts. The Sturmbannfuhrer's last remaining man is killed. FR: 1 Angered by the loss of his men, he takes a Bastard with one hand from a dead comrade and shoots at full-auto at the Wehrmacht soldiers, killing the Hauptmann's last soldier. WM: 1 Noticing that the Bastard's weight hurts when using only one arm, he drops it and picks up his revolver and shoots at the enemy, but misses. The Hauptmann retaliates and shoots the nazi in the gut. The Sturmbannfuhrer falls down on his back. The Wehrmacht officer walks next to the dying man and asks: "Any last words?" Through the wheezes and coughs, the mutters, "Heil Reich". The man stops making sounds and lays still. FR: ''' Now he had to think. What was he going to do now? '''WINNER: WEHRMACHT Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors